Accelerate (Christina Aguilera song)
| format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Hip hop | length = | label = RCA | writer = | producer = )|Honorable C.N.O.T.E. (co.)|Eric Danchick ( )}} | chronology = Christina Aguilera | prev_title = Telepathy | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = Fall in Line | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Accelerate" is a song by American singer Christina Aguilera and was released as the lead single from her eighth studio album Liberation (2018). It features guest vocals from singer Ty Dolla Sign and rapper 2 Chainz. The song was produced by Kanye West alongside Che Pope, Mike Dean and Eric Danchick, with co-production from Honorable C.N.O.T.E. and Charlie Heat. "Accelerate" became Aguilera's tenth number-one song on the US Billboard Dance Club Songs chart. Critical reception Jon Caramanica of The New York Times called "Accelerate" "fantastically weird", stating, "Ty Dolla Sign's moans and yelps, sinuous keyboard lines, a charmingly staccato verse from 2 Chainz. Somewhere in there is Ms. Aguilera, under-singing and trying not to get pushed into a corner. And yet despite these disparate inputs, there's something loose and admirable happening here: everyone is trying new things, and the disarray verges on flamboyance." According to MTV's Sam Prance, "Accelerate" is one of Aguilera's "most experimental releases to date," as well as "an instantly memorable pulsating club bop." Billboard called the single "a stormy comeback" with high energy, while The Guardian regarded it as catchy and a "promising comeback", noting Aguilera's "incredible" vocals. The Fader praised Aguilera for "brave artistic choice" and assured that upon listening deeper into the song, its weirdest and most interesting sounds become "addictive". Sheldon Pearce of Pitchfork said it is "certainly a liberation from something, though it's unclear what. There's a fun song (or two) trapped in here somewhere, between several mutations, but without any sort of constancy or meaningful direction, it isn't much of a song at all; it's a series of disjointed episodes with superfluous parts. 'Accelerate' is unnecessarily mixing and inflating ideas when far less would do." Hugh McIntyre, a contributor to Forbes.com, was critical of the song, saying "'Accelerate' sounds like it's headed somewhere, but it never actually arrives. The track is disappointingly one-note, and once you've heard what it has to give in the first few seconds, there isn't a lot more to discover. The drum-heavy production immediately catches the ear, but it never develops and grows, and there's no powerful hook that requires a replay". Chart performance In the United States, the song peaked at number twenty-four on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. Elsewhere, the song had minor chart success, reaching the top ten in Spain. In UK and Canada, the song charted on the digital sales component charts in each country. "Accelerate" became Aguilera's tenth number-one song on the US Billboard Dance Club Songs chart. Music video An accompanying music video for "Accelerate", directed by Zoey Grossman, premiered via Aguilera's YouTube channel on May 3, 2018. Ty Dolla Sign and 2 Chainz do not appear in the video. Charts References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:Ty Dolla Sign songs Category:2 Chainz songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Kanye West Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Songs written by Christina Aguilera Category:Songs written by Kanye West Category:Songs written by 2 Chainz Category:Songs written by Ty Dolla Sign Category:Songs written by Ilsey Juber Category:Songs written by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Songs written by Bibi Bourelly Category:Songs written by Tayla Parx Category:Songs written by Kirby Lauryen